teenapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Complex S.
Complex S. is an American Hard Rock and Metal band from Golden, CO. The band formed in September 2011 when members Skull Kamber, Justin Balmes, and Justin Davis returned to TN City following meeting during the course of Celebrity House. The band has undergone many lineup changes throughout it's three year history, and has released a total of four studio albums; End of Silence, Intoxicated, Venom, ''and ''Believe. The band has also released numerous EPs, and multiple members have released solo albums. Since forming in 2011, Complex S. has enjoyed success amongst rock fans as well as mainstream listeners, having released three chart-topping singles. Their debut album, End of Silence, was certified platinum in September 2013. Almost all members are pursuing other careers outside of music; Lead drummer and, as of Why We Wear Masks, guitarist, Justin Balmes, and lead guitar Justin Davis are active chefs, vocalist Skull Kamber is an award-winning actor, and former member Rosie Jones is a full-time glamour model with numerous accolades. The band is set to release a fifth studio album, Why We Wear Masks, in January 2014. Chronology Beginning and End of Silence (2011) The band was founded in 2011, when chefs Justin Balmes and Justin Davis were cast on the experimental reality show Celebrity House after being personally recommended by Skull Kamber. The band gradually grew from there, and when they had enough members, began to record their first EP, The Silent Ones, ''promoting their eventual debut album. The group signed with German label Inside Out Music after vocalist Skull Kamber got longtime friends, Andy Biersack and Chris Jericho, vocalists of Black Veil Brides and Fozzy respectively, to join in the project. None of the members aside from Biersack and Jericho were professionally trained musicians, and as a result the group spent several months learning from eachother while writing songs before beginning to record in December. After recording for 2 weeks, ''End of Silence was released in the last week of December 2011, having been edited and reviewed in the studio for one week after recording was completed. The album received positive reviews, however was criticized for the bands lack of experience working together making it less than it could have been if given more time. ''Intoxicated'', Believe, and Hiatus (2012 - 2013) Shortly after the release of End of Silence, the band began working on another EP to promote their upcoming second album to be recorded afterwards, titled Intoxicated. ''The album was released around the same time most members had other things happening in their lives, and depsite positive reception, Skull Kamber described the general mood in the studio as "detached and directionless" afterwards. The band cranked out multiple writings in the following months, which were set to be for their eventual third album, ''Believe, ''scheduled for sometime in Summer 2012. The band eventually handed the project over to aspiring metal band Point Blank, who had already set the record for most albums released in one year by that point, and proceeded to go on a hiatus after releasing an EP, simply entitled ''It's Been Fun. None of the members ever stated if or when the band would get back together, and simply went on with other projects. Return from Hiatus, Lineup changes, Venom, ''and ''Believe re-release (2013) In February 2013, the band made an unannounced, surprise release of a new album entitled Venom, announcing on Twitter and TNChat that they were back from a year-long hiatus. The band's contract with Inside Out Music had expired shortly after their hiatus began, however was renewed strictly for the recording of Venom. They also announced several lineup changes, which occured throughout the early months of the 2013 year. All three founding members, Skull Kamber, Justin Balmes, and Justin Davis, stayed in the band throughout all of these. They also announced their self-proclaimed status as a "Mega-Group" , or band comprised of members from various other bands. Venom ''gave the band three Grammy nominations for 2014, and featured several guest artists including Jeffree Star and Ronnie Radke. The album was certified platinum in June 2013. That same month, the band announced partnership with Theory of a Deadman, as well as many other bands, to release a fifth studio album, titled ''Why We Wear Masks. A re-release of Believe, recorded by Complex S. , was also released in March following Venom. ''Why We Wear Masks'' and Mainstream Influence (2013- present) The band's fifth studio album, Why We Wear Masks, is currently being written and recorded in the Colorado Star Records music studio in TN City, Golden CO., and will be the first album of their Discography to not be recorded with Inside Out Music. The band is also currently experiencing much more maninstream exposure, due to the scattered pop elements heard in Venom, which differ from their previous releases. The group has seemingly risen in popularity amongst the teenage community, while also gathering new listeners in the adult community, since the album's release. Discography Studio Albums: End of Silence (2011) Intoxicated (2012) Venom (2013) Believe ''(Re-Release) (2013) ''Why We Wear Masks (2014) Extended Plays (EPs) : Beyond The Grave EP (2011) The Silent Ones EP (2011) School Bus EP (2012) It's Been Fun (2012) Cry Of The Wolf EP (2013) Band Members Skull Kamber - Lead Vocals (2011 - present) Justin Balmes - Drums (2011 - 2014) Lead Guitar (2014) Justin Davis - Lead Guitar (2011 - present) Acoustic Guitar (2011 - present) Chris Jericho - Vocals (2011 - 2012) (2013 - present) Ashley Massaro - Vocals (2011 - 2012) Bass (2013 - present) Krista Shard - Vocals (2013) Acoustic Guitar (2013 - present) Bass (2013) Keyboard (2013 - present) Andy Biersack - Vocals (2012 - present) Deuce - Vocals (2013 - present) Sterling Knight - Vocals (2012 - present) Sam Witwer - Backing Guitar (2011 - present) Bass (2013) Jeffree Star - Vocals (2013 - present) Former Members Rosie Jones (2011 - 2012) Chad Castelvia - Murdoch (2011) Amber Castelvia (2011) Jake Pitts (2012 - 2013) CC Coma (2012 - 2013) Jinxx (2012 - 2013) N30N Y3LL0W (2012) Jodie Gasson (2012) Evan Hunt (2011 - 2012) Seren Gibson (2012) Jess Irvine (2012) Vinny Guadagnino (2012) Jenni Farley (2012) Ashley Purdy (2012 - 2013) Beau Bokan (2013) Ronnie Radke (2013) Corey Taylor (2012) (2013) Amy Lee (2012) David Draiman (2012) Vic Vegas (2011) Chris Nirschel (2011) Whitney Chen (2011) Velvet Sky (2012) Guest Artists Jeffree Star - Venom Ronnie Radke - Venom Damon James - Venom Deuce - Venom Awards & Nominations 2014 Grammy Awards - Rock Album of 2013 , Venom 2014 Grammy Awards - Pop Rock Song of 2013 , , Venom 2014 Grammy Awards - Hard Rock Song of 2013 , "6 Feet Under" , Venom 2014 Golden God Awards - Hard Rock Album of 2013 - Venom 2013 Golden God Awards - Best Hard Rock Vocalist - Skull Kamber 2013 Golden God Awards - Best Hard Rock Drummer - Justin Balmes 2013'' Kerrang!'' Awards - Best Hard Rock Guitarist - Justin Davis 2012 Golden God Awards - Hard Rock Song of 2011 , "Deathhit" , End of Silence 2012 Kerrang! Awards - Best Hard Rock Drummer - Justin Balmes Platinum Album , End of Silence Platinum Album , Venom '' Gold Album, ''Intoxicated Gold Album, Believe Category:Employees Category:Bands